Mines
Many vessels have the capacity to deploy clouds of ‘mines’ (when the "MN" attribute in their ship sheet is different from 0). Drone controlled explosives programmed with primitive intelligence, they latch on to any vessel which passes nearby which is not broadcasting the correct IFF codes and detonate with significant force. Being a very different Weapons System to the other Systems (Direct or Indirect), Mines use an entirely different Combat Sequence. Laying Mines A model can place a Mine at any point during the Movement Segment of its activation, anywhere within its Aft arc of fire and 4" of its Flight Peg. Mark the Mine’s location with a Mine Marker (shown here), and place a D6 (or two) adjacent to it. The number shown on the dice shows the Mine’s Attack Dice value. The Attack dice value is equal to the sum of the Mine Ratings (MN) of the ships laying mines in the squadron. If a Squadron lays multiple Mines in the same place (by placing the Markers one on top of the other), the Mines are considered to be Linked. Once all models in the Squadron have laid their Mines, replace the markers with a single Marker whose Attack Dice total is the sum of the first Mine placed, plus half the sum of the Attack Dice from subsequent Mines placed on the same spot.' If two ships in the same squadron with MN 3 lay mines, the Attack dice of the minefield will be 3 + 3/2 = 4.' Mines may only be Linked with other Mines placed in the same activation (i.e. by the same squadron). A Mine cannot be placed touching a Mine placed in a previous activation. Mines in action If, during its movement, a model comes within 4" of an enemy Mine Marker, it must immediately halt. This model and any other models (friendly or enemy) currently within 4" of the Mine Marker receive an Attack with a number of Attack Dice equal to the Mine’s Attack Dice value. Roll separately for each model within range of the Mine. These Attack Dice do not receive negative ‘to hit’ modifiers. They always roll successes on 4, 5 or 6 (or better). Shield Systems apply as normal. Once this has been resolved, the model may complete the rest of its movement. However, the Mine Marker is not removed until the end of the current Squadron’s movement phase. Any other models that move to within 4" of the Marker must receive an Attack with the same number of Attack Dice as the first. Once all models in the Squadron have completed their Movement, any Mines which were triggered are removed from the game board. Mines are NOT triggered by Hidden Set-Up Markers. However, if a model is revealed within range of an enemy Mine, the Mine will immediately detonate. Mines are not triggered by SRS Tokens. However any SRS Tokens in range of a Mine when it explodes will suffer a Point Defence Attack with Dice equal to the Mine’s AD value. A model may receive multiple Mine attacks in a single activation, if it moves through the range of multiple Mines. When a Mine is triggered,' there is a chance that other Mines in range will also explode.' Any Mines within 4" of an exploding Mine are triggered on a D6 roll of 5 or 6. When a Mine is triggered in this way, roll its AD separately against any models in range. Any models that subsequently move into the area of effect also suffer an attack with the same number of Attack Dice. Category:Firestorm Armada 2.0 Rules Category:Indirect Weapon Systems